pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Cube doesn't want you to break the rules! Please do not break the rules, Or he might get sadder! :( "Warning! Not following the rules will result in a warning! Getting three will give you a temporary kick from the fandom!" -EyeDaleHim You have three warnings before a short kick, three short kicks before extended bans, and three extended bans before a permanent ban. Do not worry, strikes will expire after a while. Repealed rules are not in effect and have no punishment; in some cases, punishments for repealed rules will be reversed. If you break the rule that is Advised, you'll get a message and how to stop it and prevent yourself from receiving a Warning Please be notified that EyeDaleHim will choose the length and SEA. Rules and Regulations Before you read the Rules and Regulations, you have to understand to remember these rules mostly! Otherwise, you might get a warning. Discord Rules (We are currently working on a new template right now!) NEW RULES! Please note that this is only effective on our Discord Server. Angry Cube will be mad if you broke the rule. Please do not break the rules... OR ELSE HE WILL KILL YOU!!!!!! "Hold up, you thought there would be no rules for our Discord, eh? Well, sorry bro, there are lots of them. I mean, there are more of them than our Wiki Rules." #6 - Listen to the Moderators, if they tell you to stop, stop. #7 - Posting messages on irrelevant channels. This will result in a Warning. #8 - Ban evading, (use of alt accounts) #9 - Mini-modding (Doing a mod's job, just mention the mods instead.) #10 - Do not share your personal information (real name, address, name of place or family) 11. Promoting other series. 12. No racism. (We're not responsible for breaking rules) 13. Don't ping everyone. 14. Don't say something on #rules (pls delete your message because i cant and im busy) 15. Only people with Yellow Names can only post rules Rules of #edits channel. #1 - All of the rules above. #2 - We will monitor what you had edited previously. So put your changes in the #edits channel. #3 - Changing a page of Pink Corruption Fandom without mentioning your changes in the #edits channel. This will result your edits be reverted. (If this is a misunderstanding, you may wish to return it to it's original state) #4 - If it happens to be a misunderstanding, please give permission to @EyeDaleHim#1820 Rules of Voice Channels. #1 - Same rules of #1 to #6. #2 - Please do not post MEMES that are inappropriate for us. (dont talk in music tho) Rules of Roleplay #1 - If you are roleplaying, put your roleplay name and your fandom name at the end of your name.(edited) Example: Orange (EyeDaleHim) @everyone Achieving Fandom Member Role If you want to achieve the role of Fandom Members. You need at-least 10 edits. If you have reached 10 edits already or had reached it just now. PM me. These are the rules we can think of, have more rules? Give us more to help improve our community! If you are a administrator or moderator, please help us by improving the community! Category:Important